Although the majority of patients with endometrial cancer present with potentially uncurable early stage tumors, it has been estimated that 6,300 patients will die of this disease in 1998. Effective, tolerable chemotherapy regimens are needed for the treatment of metastatic disease, as well as for possible adjuvant use. Doxorubicin, paclitaxel, and cisplatin are all active agents. The purpose of this research study is to determine whether treatment with the chemotherapy agent paclitaxel in addition to the drugs doxorubicin and cisplatin is better than treatment with doxorubicin and cisplatin alone in subjects with advanced endometrial carcinoma. The study will try to determine if treatment with paclitaxel plus doxorubicin and cisplatin will increase response rates, progression-free survival, or overall survival in subjects diagnosed with this type of cancer. Another goal of this study is to compare the toxicities of these two chemotherapy regimens